Need
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: But, no. They'll just be holding each other and talking, and at some point, they go silent and the way their bodies react to each other in such trust and love cause their lips to meet involuntarily. Their minds are blank as they just kiss and kiss and kiss until their tongues meet and they start to grind together. HikaKao one shot.


Title: Need

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: HikaKao

**I haven't watched this anime in awhile, but I'm in the mood for it, okay? If this turns out crappy, sorry!**

.X.O.X.O.X.

Nothing in particular started what they had been doing, and usually someone interrupts them so they don't go too far, but lately, they've been going so far with it.

They didn't intend to do it, and they wish they knew how it started so they could figure out how to make it stop, but… it felt good. It felt so deliciously _right_.

Considering that they had been together since birth and grew closer as the aged, it only made sense that they would try something together, but one would figure that it would have gone like this: with one twin suggesting experimentation with the other, or one of them getting horny and suggesting that they can help the other, or one of them finally confesses, or they start crying about something and get close until next thing you know…

But, no. They'll just be holding each other and talking, and at some point, they go silent and the way their bodies react to each other in such trust and love cause their lips to meet involuntarily. Their minds are blank as they just kiss and kiss and kiss until their tongues meet and they start to grind together.

Whenever someone's voice is heard outside the door of their bedroom, or maybe a knock on said door, they are snapped out of their trance, wondering how it started and why it happened. It has made thigns stressful between them, and they need help, they know it… but they also don't want to stop. It's enjoyable, and being in each other's arms is all they want in life.

It was starting to be noticeable that things had changed between them. People could tell that they felt pain when they were together, but it was something masochistic. They needed each other, so they couldn't separate for too long without freaking out about it, so they couldn't take time apart to resolve the issue.

Of course, Haruhi has a few classes with them, and one where she sits between them, so she ended up involved somehow. She would feel palpable tension in the air between them since she had her desk right between them. She could _swear_ they kept sneaking glances at each other, and instead of them seeming to be planning something by speaking with their eyes, they… well… something was off. Even the dumbest of them, Tamaki, could tell that something was wrong.

So, naturally, she decided she'd ask them about ti separately, and later on, both of them at once would be counseled by her somehow, yet, surprisingly, they came to her over time, but _never_ when they were all in the same room.

Hikaru texted her in science class while they were supposed to be working. Luckily, Haruhi was far ahead in her notes, so she could rest awhile until she needed to write any more.

**I've got something to talk about, and it's uncomfortable.** He texted hesitantly.

**It's about Kaoru, isn't it?** She texted back.

**Is it that obvious?** She could hear the sarcasm in the words.

**What's it about?** She texted.

**I wouldn't know where to begin. It's not a fight or anything, and we're not growing apart… rather, we're growing closer, and… I don't know what to do. Neither of us started it. I don't even know what to say.** He sent it.

She read it. **I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to say so much. It's not that specific, though. Can I help?**

**I don't think you can. Part of me wants it to stop, and the rest of me wants this to keep going on. I think I'd be less scared if we knew how it started. **

**How what started?**

**…Just assume whatever you want…**

**Well… if it isn't anger you're feeling… I dunno, maybe whatever it is has always been there. You said you're growing closer. Whatever you wanna do, go for it.**

**But if Kaoru decides not to feel the same way after all… I mean, what if whatever is happening is MY fault? God, that'd be horrifying…**

**Don't worry. And I have to go back to my notes. The teacher finally caught up to me. Bye!**

.X.O.X.O.X

Next period, it was Kaoru that texted her in English. They were both a few assignments ahead of the other students, so they could afford to slack for a bit or do work for other classes. She was working on studying some notes when her phone buzzed.

**I'm in love with my brother and I can't make the feelings stop! DX** Kaoru sent frantically. She read it and her jaw dropped. She felt like she had been hit with a train she was so surprised. She glanced at him. He wasn't looking at her. He was flustered and frantic.

**Wow… That's a lot more outright honesty than I expected…** she sent it.

**That isn't the kind of reply I expected.**

**Don't freak. You're not the first friend of mine texting me for advice today.** He looked a little surprised, and a lot less tense than he was, as well as less red in the face.

**Hikaru did?**

**Yeah, finally he did. Last period. And you finally did too finally. You both denied that anything was wrong, but we can all tell. Even Tamaki can tell, and you KNOW that's saying something.**

**So what did he say?**

**I don't think you should be worried. He wasn't outright with it, but I'm pretty sure he feels the way you do. He's scared of the feelings, but he also doesn't want them to stop. What do YOU want to do?**

**I wish I knew! That's why I'm asking you! DX**

**You need to make the choice, not me.**

**But it's wrong!**

**Yeah, but if it's kept a secret, then it's okay. I'm sure you two have PLENTY of secrets that are well-guarded already. What's one more.**

**Ain't THAT the truth. **She glanced at him and noticed the small, smug grin forming on his face. She rolled her eyes.

**You gonna talk to him about it? Or am I gonna have to do group counseling with you two? **

**…**

**Don't make me drag the Host Club into this. You know how 'pure' Tamaki is. It wouldn't be fun having his judgment rain down on you two. **

**Fine, we'll talk it out. If we need more help, though, we'll probably just come straight back to you. PLEASE don't bring the Host Club into this!**

**Fine, fine. Now, I have some work from other classes and some notes to look over and tests to study for and whatnot. Bye!**

.X.O.X.O.X.

It was last period, and it was coming time for them to go to the Host Club as always. Kaoru was worried, though, so he texted his brother about it.

**Hikaru.** It's all he sent, in hopes of a reply. The reply was quick.

**Yeah?**

**I don't think we can do the club today. Not until we get a little more control over ourselves…** It bothered Kaoru deeply when Hikaru didn't reply for several minutes, so he sent more. **Please answer. I talked to Haruhi today because I needed help. I heard you did too. I'm not saying I told her, and I'm not saying I didn't… but she said, what's one more secret to keep?**

**Isn't through text not really the best place to have this conversation? **Hikaru sent back.

**Okay, fine. But we're not hosting until we sort this out. Please don't avoid this talk though. Haruhi said that if we don't sort it out, she'll bring Tamaki into this, and he'd freak out about it.**

Hikaru panicked a little bit when he read that. **God, that'd be bad!**

**Yeah, I agree, which is why I said we'd work it out as soon as we could. Please talk to me in the limo on the way home, okay?**

**…Fine…**

.X.O.X.O.X.

Hikaru saw his brother heading to the limo and caught up to him quickly. He had already made up his mind on what he wanted to do. He grabbed his brother's hand. Kaoru was surprised until he saw who it was, and then he was okay with it. At first he was practically being dragged along, but then he walked a little faster and linked his right arm with Hikaru's left, feeling secure.

He didn't expect his twin to get him into the limo a lot faster than usual and pin him down and kiss him like he needed it to live, though. The biggest problem with them making out—besides them being brothers—was the fact that they never knew who started it. The attraction just brought it on. This, though, was started by Hikaru, and while Kaoru was shocked, he couldn't deny that he liked it. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, and pressing their crotches together as he put his legs around his waist, thankful that the windows were dark and thick so people couldn't see what they were doing.

Their kissing got wilder, and one of the older brother's hands slowly unbuttoned part of his uniform shirt revealing creamy, soft skin for him to tickle with his tongue and mark with love bites. His free hand pushed down Kaoru's uniform pants, eliciting a gasping moan from the younger.

"I fucking _need_ you, Kaoru." he said. Kaoru didn't have to answer with words. He pulled is brother down to force them into another make out session, as actions are _much _stronger than words.

**END**

.X.O.X.O.X.

**If anyone wants to write the lemon scene for this, just say that you're picking up where I left off, okay? And do it well! Be detailed! The world needs more Hitachiincest. It's been awhile. Sorry if this sucked. Reviews please! And don't ask for a continuation! I just wanted to write a one shot is all. Thank you!**


End file.
